Irisfal (Lorica)
Irisfal Irisfal is a town located on an island on the west side of Ethaya. It is Lorica's premier temple-town, with over two dozen of them scattered across town. Irisfal has a sizable population of 3,200; its 36 grandiose temples, however, serve all of Lorica. Irisfal has the most temples of any settlement in the world and has the largest one. Lorica is a predominantly polytheistic world with 28 widely recognized deities. Each of these deities has his/her own temple, its style and shape depending on what they are meant to symbolize. Irisfal also possesses six newer temples dedicated to each of the Six members of the Hex. Right in the middle of the city, a gilded, dome-like temple - the Core Temple - is the largest of any temple in the world and is dedicated to the entire Lorican pantheon. There are so many of these temples that a third of the town's real estate is dedicated to them. Daily there are services formed within each temple, performed by the Lorican priesthood. In addition, Irisfal commonly has religious processions. Each temple is a fine work of art, and tourists often cross the land on a pilgrimage to see the Ten Wonders of the World, of which Irisfal is one. The temples have both an above-ground and a below-ground component. The above-ground part generally is completely accessible to the public and has a considerable amount of light streaming in through overly long windows (glass or immaterial). They are highly inviting and feel roomy and open to the day; the slits in the windows paint streaks of brilliance through an otherwise particularly dark room. The temples are all large, the size of churches or even cathedrals on Earth. No two look alike. The Core Temple is even larger. Despite all the fame and attention that these temples have, very few have ventured into the hidden portions of the temples. Each temple has a hidden portion dating back to when they were built; some of these underground facilities have since fallen into disrepair. Some sections are often used by the priesthood for various purposes, but the majority of the underground area is almost never ventured into. These places are highly convoluted and crampy, with hidden locations upon hidden locations, and are also far more extensive than the temples themselves, spanning much of the ground below the town. Because of the religious symbolism and the fact that such good places are rarely used, spellcasters often perform or place magic in these lairs. Irisfal is the heart of religion in Lorica, and is a pride of everyone in Sigil (the nation in which Irisfal is located). This one religion is widely accepted throughout the world and is the official religion just about everywhere on the planet. This gives the religion (called "the Temple") some considerable power throughout the land. Irisfal is also the location of the vestal virgin anointing ceremony, where beautiful, unmarred young women have a chance to join the Lorican priesthood directly at a very high level whenever there is room for a new member (each term lasts 30 years). Such anointing ceremonies aside, Lorica generally always has a total of 28 vestal virgins. The anointing ceremony is one of the largest events held in Irisfal; people come from all over the world to see such events. Category:Settlements